


Altoids

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: Bianca doesn’t like flying. Xanax aren’t breath mints. Courtney is largely unsympathetic.Tumblr prompt challenge 9/?: “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”





	Altoids

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D
> 
> This is based loosely on this Instagram post, just for some context: https://www.instagram.com/p/BYJ25l4hanS/?taken-by=thebiancadelrio

“Bianca, would you just relax?”  
The brunette remained silent, biting at her lower lip with a sort of fervent agitation. Courtney gently placed one hand atop Bianca’s as she clawed into the armrest - her nails leaving dents behind in the vinyl. Bianca was crossing and uncrossing her legs again, twitchy and uncomfortable; poor bitch. “Bianca?”

“I’m trying, okay?” She curled her lip, looking to her fiancée with spite. “Do we really have to go?”  
“Firstly, I’m not letting our wedding day be the first time you meet my parents, so yes we do. Secondly, Christchurch to Sydney is at absolute most three hours, so I think you’ll survive. Thirdly, we’ve made it most of the way already; getting home would be worse.” Bianca opened her mouth to interject, but Courtney continued regardless - actually being in the frame of mind to be able to make sense, unlike her partner. “Fourthly, the plane is currently moving so we might struggle. And fifth, I’m going to choose to suspend my sympathies as you decided to munch your way through your entire Xanax supply on the first flight.” Courtney rolled her eyes, a slight laugh playing in her voice. Sure, navigating passport control whilst Bianca was still half-conscious and floppy had been a laugh and a half, but in their one-night NZ stopover, it had worn off completely and lo and behold, B was now an anxious mess in the seat behind her as they taxied down the runway.

“Look, it was an accident-“  
“Well maybe look at what you’re putting in your mouth before you put it there in future, you fucking muppet.” Courtney gave a laugh. She watched Bianca’s face fall a little at this - the other woman clearly unable to see the funny side. And of course, why would she? It was easy enough to laugh at her being a twat, sure - but then again, it probably looked completely different from where Bianca was standing. Courtney softened a little in her pisstaking, resting her head on Bianca’s shoulder and stroking her hand. The other woman was bolt-upright and stiff as a board, as though she had a pole up her ass.  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t like flying.”  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Courtney looped one arm around the other woman as she tapped her fingers, avoiding eye contact with her. “Well, lesson for the future, Miss B, is don’t keep your breath mints and your sedatives in the same box.” She scowled at her, contemptuous and seething - and not a hint of it seemed hyperbolic.  
“Fuck off, Courtney.”

She tried to turn away from her, but struggled with the limited space she had in her seat; back to her, sulking and surly. Courtney leaned in to kiss her cheek, keeping close to her - the act wasn’t going to last if she had any say in it. Plus a part of her had a propensity to feel almost guilty when Bianca was upset with her. Even if she was taking the mickey. Bianca dropped the pantomime as soon as Courtney made contact with her, looking to the blonde with less annoyance but more panic.

“Do you think I could order a drink as soon as we’re in the air? That might help.”  
“ **It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.** ”  
“It’s like six PM in American time.”  
“No it isn’t - your maths is terrible.” Courtney held her hand again, her free hand stroking her hair. Bianca was still tense under her touch, miserable and drawn. “Come on, honey - couple of hours. You’ll be okay. How the hell didn’t you realise you were eating Xanax anyway?”  
“I don’t fucking know - stupidity.” She shrugged, giving a tiny laugh as she looked Court in the eyes. “Are you sure you’re not moving on the vodka statement?”  
“One hundred percent.”  
“I’m a grown-ass woman and I can do what I want, bitch.” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but you aren’t going to, are you?” Courtney mirrored her expression, that sardonic pout perfect down to the millimetre. “Particularly after I had to drag you around an airport half-dead yesterday, and particularly because you don’t want us filing for divorce before we’re even married, I have you fucking whipped and you know it.”

“I fucking hate you, pussy-face. You know what, I don’t need you to get me through this, just fucking wait and see.” She folded her arms, leaning back into her seat with a face in like a petulant toddler - before the plane jostled and bumped, startling her and making her jump; instinctively clawing into Courtney’s arm, pulled in as close to her as she could get.

“You were saying?” Courtney sighed. “Christ, I never thought you were this _bad_.”  
“You’ve never seen me on a flight where I’m not medicated.” Another jolt of turbulence made Bianca almost squeal a second time; Courtney put the hand that Bianca wasn’t using as a comfort object to her forehead, sighing. Okay, six-AM vodka no longer sounded like such a bad idea. 

“Fuck me, this is gonna be a long two hours.”


End file.
